


Cuddles with a Sleepy Tom

by under_them_skies_of_blue



Series: Tom Petty Bullet Fics [1]
Category: Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Cute, Trying my best, Weak attempt at fluff honestly sorry, hope to get better, i’m new at this, okay fine cute-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_them_skies_of_blue/pseuds/under_them_skies_of_blue
Summary: Just a simple, fluffy little bullet fic about cuddles with sleepy Tom!





	Cuddles with a Sleepy Tom

\- Him wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling his forehead into the crook of your neck while you pull a blanket over the two of you

\- You gently rubbing his back, and the soft, sleepy moans that escape from him occasionally as you do so

\- The two of you talking about your day, him being so sleepy that you ask your questions in a whisper to help him relax and he responds only in soft mumbles and little head nods

\- You pressing soft kisses to his forehead as he hugs you tighter

\- You playing with his hair, hearing him purr in delight as you run your fingers through the soft, blond strands

\- Watching his eyes close as he grows more tired and more relaxed in your arms

\- Feeling his breathing slow and deepen and feeling him grow heavier against you as he gives in to sleep

\- Hearing his sweet, soft snores, and you know he’s asleep now

\- Admiring the sleeping man you find yourself holding, falling more and more in love with him as you look at his sweet, sleepy face and feel his arms wrapped tightly around you

\- The weight of his body against yours and the sound of his gentle snoring making you feel drowsy yourself

\- You falling asleep feeling more love for him than you ever thought anyone could ever feel for anyone else and feeling so happy to get to call him yours


End file.
